Welcome to GarouMUSH
GarouMUSH is a cooperative storytelling MUSH themed around White Wolf's line of Storyteller games, with specific focus on Garou: the werewolves of the World of Darkness. The address is GarouMUSH.org, port 7000 Unlike many other StoryTeller MUSHes, GarouMUSH places its focus on story rather than than on the unique powers of its individual characters. It is very definitely non-statistic intensive; we emphasize drama, not dice, and writing, not rules. As a result of this emphasis, we ask that anyone wanting to join our game submit a detailed and fairly complete background and personality concept for the character they would like to play. We ask that this application (as well as the actual role-play on the MUSH) be legible and adhere to the rules of English grammar, spelling, and punctuation. Stuffy and formal? Perhaps, but the players of GarouMUSH have come to expect quality role-play and an on-line world that reads much like a storybook does -- not the random scribblings of somebody who cannot be bothered to take the time to generate legible poses in-character. The literature that has been used to craft this game-world (the Werewolf: The Apocalypse line of products from the White Wolf Game Studio, as well as other game lines in the Storyteller series) is extensive, and the background is accordingly rich and detailed. This shouldn't be perceived as daunting; while we recommend the Werewolf line to die-hard GarouMUSH players on their own merits, the books are not required to play here. Our on-line news file include all of the information new players will need to know about the World of Darkness. It is, though, expected that players will take the time to review these files; werewolves are not quite the hapless mortals bitten by a wolf under a full moon that legend would have. What should be understood is that GarouMUSH is a rich roleplaying environment, with an elaborately-developed structure that will only become fully comprehensible with game time. ---- So what is this registration process? There are resources available to the prospective applicant to help you through it and most of these are a must-read for the new player (don't worry, it isn't as bad as it sounds). There are also resources available for existing players or those just learning their way around the MUSH as well (some of which are recommended reading for new players). * If you want to learn more about the GarouMUSH environment, this document will introduce you to our geography and point out elements of the social tapestry that provide the specific locale for our world. * There is also a page about StoryTelling, one of the features we feel helps to make GarouMUSH as good as it is. If you were thinking of running a story (and we encourage you to do so), you should take a look. If you are sure you are done reading, you can connect to GarouMUSH as a guest. Don't cheat and skip straight there, though. Players on the MUSH will be more than willing to help you test the waters regarding a character concept and answer questions, but they tend to expect that you have done your homework first. ---- The MUSH is based on the game system created by White Wolf Game Studio. In particular, Werewolf: The Apocalypse, Vampire: The Masquerade, and Mage: The Ascension, are all Copyright 1993 by White Wolf. We thank them for their assistance in getting this game on the air. ---- Questions about the game are welcome by mailing the wizards directly.